Shiver
by DreambertxBedsmith
Summary: Got idea after hearing "Shiver" from Coldplay. I do not own anything only the story. Warnings: Characters may be ooc.


**This is a one-shot/son-fic between Dreambert and Bedsmith. The song is Shiver from Coldplay (My favorite band)**

**I do not own Coldplay or Mario, sadly.**

Shiver

Bedsmith's P.O.V

All I wanted was for him to pay attention to, me but he always gave it to her, what did she have that I didn't? I wish he knew how I felt.

Every time I would see them together they would always laugh, have a fun time. Every time I would see that it would make my heart ache, I would burst into tears.

Later that night…

I was getting ready to go to sleep, when I heard something outside my shop, I grabbed the nearest weapon and went outside. "Who's there!" I screamed there was no answer. "I have a weapon!" I threatened, but still no response. If you don't respond to me I will call the Mario Bros., is that what you want!?" I screamed for the last time and then heard a sob for response.

"Who's there?" I asked terrified as I got close to where I heard the sob come from.

As I got close I could see clearly who it was, Prince Dreambert, the one who I have been in love with all this years. I could see that Dreambert had been crying for a long time, which would explain the red, puffy eyes.

"Dreambert what's wrong?" I asked the poor prince who smelled like beer. As soon as the prince noticed me he clunged up to me and sobbed up to me.

"Dreambert what caused you to be like this?" I asked Dreambert.

"Am I not good enough to anybody?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked really confused at Dreambert's question.

"Answer me!" the prince then yelled at me, as if I had the fault for him to be like this.

"What are you saying!" I yelled back at him as tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Would you answer my question!?" he yelled at me.

"No!" I finally said as I bursted into tears.

"You're lying" he said with a dark glare starring at me.

"If I were to lie then why would I be in love with you all this time!?" I screamed at him not realizing what I said.

Soon there was an awkward silence. We just stood there looking at each other. Nothing surrounded us, anything but that awkward silence. Until he finally spoke up.

"Why would you love some one who is not worth it all?" Dreambert asked me.

"I love you because you are worth it, when we were kids you were always there by my side, never letting me down, whenever I would have a nightmare you would sing to me, to calm me down, you were never and would never be worthless to me." I said when I suddenly felt someone hugging me.

"Would you sing to me?" was all Dreambert said.

I smiled and went on.

_So I look in your direction,  
But you pay me no attention, do you?  
I know you don't listen to me.  
'cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?_

And on and on from the moment I wake,  
To the moment I sleep,  
I'll be there by your side,  
Just you try and stop me,  
I'll be waiting in line,  
Just to see if you care.

Did you want me to change?  
Well I changed for good  
And I want you to know.  
That you'll always get your way  
I wanted to say,

Don't you Shiver?  
Shiver  
Sing it loud and clear

I'll always be waiting for you,  
So you know how much I need you,  
But you never even see me, do you?  
And is this my final chance of getting you?

And on and on from the moment I wake,  
To the moment I sleep,  
I'll be there by your side,  
Just you try and stop me,  
I'll be waiting in line,  
Just to see if you care.

Oh, oh, oh, oh.

Did you want me to change?  
Well I changed for good  
And I want you to know.  
That you'll always get your way  
I wanted to say,

Don't you Shiver?  
Don't you Shiver?

Sing it loud and clear.  
I'll always be waiting for you.

Yeah I'll always be waiting for you.  
Yeah I'll always be waiting for you.  
Yeah I'll always be waiting for you.  
For you,  
I will always be waiting.

And it's you I see, but you don't see me.  
And it's you I hear, so loud and so clear  
I sing it loud and clear.  
And I'll always be waiting for you.

So I look in your direction,  
But you pay me no attention,  
And you know how much I need you,  
But you never even see me.

"I would never change you" I finally said

**OMG! So long! Please follow or Review**

**DxB :3**


End file.
